


A Million Ways To Say "I Love You"

by dabster420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel is sent to earth by God, he's sent with a special mission. He's told to protect all of the humans on Earth, regardless of what can or could happen to him. And for a while he does just that. Until he runs into Dean Winchester, a worn out man who is down on his luck. Quickly Castiel sees his chance to help him, but sometimes things aren't always as open as they seem. Even with a special gift from your father.<br/>****</p><p>Dean is down on his luck. Recently his mother has died and his brother Sam doesn't want to talk to him. He can't reach their dad's phone either. It's beginning to seem like everything in the world has aligned just to screw him over. And Dean isn't blind to it, all he really wants is it all to be over. But a feathery asshole named Castiel has his own plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Things went down hill the day she died. The day Sam stopped answering his phone. The day his dad went missing.

Dean Winchester wasn't one to complain usually. He understood that sometimes life got hard, but he also understood that when life knocks you down you have to get back up and give her a sharp right hook straight to the face. So, when his mother Mary died, he refused to shed a single tear. It had been an accident, as they were told. The room suddenly caught a blaze and no one knew how, at least that's what everyone claimed. And there Dean stood, in his best suit with his father and brother as the body of his mother was laid into the cavernous hole in the ground.  
*****

Dean packed up his school books and shoved them into his backpack. "Alright class, the bell does not dismiss you, I do. Sit back down!" Their teacher called over the hoard of kids already pushing out of the door. Dean walked out amongst the group, unnoticed. The way he liked it. The less people who knew of his existence, the better. He knew he wasn't anything special and he never was aspiring to be. That was how the world was working, he wasn't going to magically bloom into someone. That wasn't how the world worked. And Dean knew that. 

Dean slid his bag over his shoulder and pushed past the crowds of teens, chattering in the halls. Small talk was pointless, so was making friends. Friends would only stab you in the back and to him, it was better to be stabbed in the chest. That's how a real friend should do it. Without cowardice.

Dean sighed, entering his families home. Sam was probably still upstairs, too emotionally unstable to head into classes. It was pretty normal though, he'd been one of the few to witness the tragedy of her death. Dean dropped his bag on his bed and closed his eyes. He hated it. Everything he did always led back to her. It was always her. She did this, she did that. It was hard to forget someone when they're always being shoved back into your face. It was like God wanted to taunt him. And well, if that's what the sick fucked wanted, he got it.

"Dean, hey dean. It's me," Dean rolled over in his bed. An unfamiliar voice rang in his head. "I'm your guardian angel." Dean groaned. Those didn't exist and he knew it. The only things that did were life and death. You get old and you die. Angels, Demons, Heaven, and Hell, none of it was real. So, he knew his guardian angel was a fake.

Besides, the only thing that could save him from the darkness he'd became, was nearly impossible to find. God didn't want him, but he knew what would. Drugs wouldn't help, nor would alcohol. But the next best thing for him wasn't too far. Dean sat up, unable to sleep and reached under his bed. He felt the cool metal against his finger tips, finally. Now was the time, while no one was looking or home.

Dean closed his eyes and pulled it up to his lap. He signed opening his eyes to look down to his lap. He knew it was risky, but there it was....  
The one thing that could save him.

 

 

 

 

(Trigger Warning!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN CEEEEEEEEEEEENA


	2. Chapter two

WHY WON'T ANYBODY DAB WITH ME?!?!  
ITS REALLY NOT THAT HARD YOU SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~

I'm obviously trying my hand at songs if you couldn't tell, I'm clrealy a poet. 

But on a serious note, why won't anybody dab with me?  
also, an update, dabaye is my husssban now! we married and have two kids  
nabaye and sabaye   
it's been a good ryde


End file.
